1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for sunglasses or eyeglasses. In particular, the invention relates to a clip that can securely and releasably hold glasses in place on an article of clothing, or order accesible material, such as a back pack strap.
2. The Prior Art
Most people use some type of eyewear, either eyeglasses, sunglasses or both. There are often occasions where the wearer desires to remove the glasses for a temporary period, but keep the glasses in a convenient, easy to reach location.
Many times the wearer tries to hang the glasses on an article of clothing by inserting the earpiece through a pocket or the neck opening of a sweater. However, any sudden or extreme movements causes the glasses to fall out and become lost or broken.
Many different attempts have been made to hold glasses in a convenient location on the body of the user. The oldest and most common type of device is a chain that has loops for holding the earpieces of the glasses. The chain hangs around the wearer's neck and allows the wearer to put on and remove glasses fairly easily. Many variations of this type of holder have been produced, such as neoprene straps that are more suitable for athletic use. This type of device also has many drawbacks. It can be very irritating, especially during athletic activities, to have the eyeglasses or sunglasses swinging about one's neck. In addition, bending over can cause the chain or strap to slide over the wearer's head, causing the glasses to fall off.